Nothing Lost and Gained
by Remo Con
Summary: Time is made of moments, sometimes you just don't know where these moments will lead. Brotherly bonding, very preincest with mentions of shonenai. Prequel to Nothing Emphasized.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: And no, I still have not magically become Rumiko Takahashi. **_

"_I can't believe you."_

"_Why not?_ _You've known me for-"_

"_Far too long," Tetsaiga grumbled._

"_I'm wounded," Tensaiga said, making sure to sound highly affronted._

"_One can only dream," Tetsaiga replied dryly._

"_I should hit you."_

"_You won't."_

"_But I should."_

"_But you won't."_

"_You're right. I still need you undamaged," Tensaiga agreed regretfully._

"_I'm feeling loved," Tetsaiga remarked, rolling his eyes._

"_Wasn't the point."_

"_Shocking."_

"_I know, try not to have a heart attack," Tensaiga said sympathetically._

"_That would require a heart," Tetsaiga pointed out._

"_Then being the sap you are, I'd be doubly worried."_

"_Hillarious."_

"_I know," Tensaiga said smugly._

"_I still can't believe you."_

"_Are we back to that again?"_

"_You have to give them back."_

"_After we read them."_

"_Aren't Shippo and Naraku cleaning out the castle today?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_ _Tensaiga asked, confused._

"_So we have to put them back!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they're supposed to find them!"_ _Tetsaiga shouted in exasperation._

"_Don't worry about it," Tensaiga said brightly._

"_Why not?"_ _Tetsaiga asked suspiciously._

"_I left them photocopies." _

"…_you moron."_

**Prologue**

One month. One glorious month in which I had neither seen hide nor hair nor hole in the wall nor floorboard of Western Castle. But as they say, things change. History repeats itself.

"How could they have so much crap!"

And being one of the last two survivors of a group was not a good thing.

"On the bright side, as soon as we finish cleaning, this will make an excellent hidden lair," Naraku remarked.

I had already suggested just burning everything. Or simply setting Tetsaiga and Tensaiga off in the place.

For someone previously bent on world domination, ultimate power, and having just a little more violence in the world, dear Naraku had been surprisingly against both ideas.

Even dead these dogs were out to get me.

"Seriously! They were demons, too! Not a couple of pack-rats! Where did they get all this junk? And why couldn't they have taken it with them to the next dimension with them! Damn you! And you too Myoga! I blame you for this too!"

Should my hear be beating this fast?

Was this what a heart attack was like?

How could cleaning my dead friends' place be so stressful!

I was too young to die!

"Breathe, Shippo," Naraku instructed. He was enjoying this! How dare he take pleasure in my pain! That was it, I didn't love him anymore! I was leaving!

"Make me," I snapped childishly.

But in my head I stormed off and laughed maniacally as he begged for me to stay.

I had been living with him for far too long.

"What if we try another room and leave this one for later?" he suggested.

I would not be pacified!

"I under if it's hard being in here."

No, he really didn't. For six months they tortured me, continuously shoving their five hundred year old drama on me, barely feeding me, allowing little time for sleep…

Why was I cleaning up the mess they left!

They were pure evil!

"It's not like aren't more rooms. We can do the bedroom last."

Oh…right.

I was in love with he formerly known as THE enemy.

And they'd been the ones to help me with that.

I was sick and tired of owing them.

"No," I sighed. "This one first."

"You sure?" he asked my seriously.

And that's why I liked him better then them. He knew when to stop poking fun.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

It was only logical. There was way more crap in here than anywhere else. So if we could get this room done, everything else would be easy by comparison.

At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

Two minutes later when yet another lamp fell on my head, that statement suddenly meant a lot less.

"You assholes! Slobs! Cretins! I hope you're in hell where you belong! Suffer you dogs! Burn in the fires of your own filth! How many lamps do you need in one room!"

"Why don't we take a break?"

"No! We must set the fire now! We cannot let all this junk affect the world!"

I had finally found my purpose in life. I was to save the world from corruption- starting with removing _that_ lamp from it.

"We're taking a break. _Now_," Naraku said firmly, leading me away from the devil's lamp.

"But I must kill it!" I protested.

For some reason he seemed to be laughing at me.

Why was he laughing at me?

Was he enjoying this last torture Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had bestowed upon me?

"Let go of me!" I snarled.

"As soon as I trust that you won't start waging war on inanimate objects," he retorted a little too cheerfully.

I was feeling betrayed.

So who could play me for kicking that bookcase? Really, it had it coming.

It wasn't my fault that it wasn't stable.

Really. I barely tapped it.

How was I supposed to know it would collapse?

"Good job."

"Oh shut up."

I still maintain it wasn't my fault.

"Go pick it up."

A little bossy, there.

"You pick it up."

"You broke it."

It _wasn't_ my fault!

"And your point it?"

This could go no where fast.

"Just pick it up."

Pick your battles, I suppose. Another sigh. It was only one lousy bookcase…in lots of lousy little pieces.

I bet it planned on giving me a splinter.

"You can go a bit faster."

Some people were so impatient.

At least it was hadn't been a large bookcase with more pieces to pick up.

But still so many splinters to be had.

"Are you afraid of a little bookcase?" Naraku teased.

"Ha, ha. What exactly am I supposed to do? Rebuild it?"

"If you want."

He had such an amazing sense of humor.

I was going to kill him.

Well, I suppose I could always just stack up all the bits against the wall.

"Any time today."

He was going to be sleeping outside. Hopefully it would rain.

All right. I lifted up the first board and-

Was that a book?

"What are you doing?"

"Shh!" I hissed, turning the thing over.

No, this wasn't a book. It was journal.

I moved another board.

"No way," I breathed. There was more. And not all of them were the same writing.

"Come here," I ordered excitedly, flipping open the first one and shoving it in his face. "Read this."

He looked at me strangely. So little trust.

"Just read it." He rolled his eyes, but again, pick your battles.

"I wasn't one for wandering around aimlessly. It served no purpose and I was no foolish human, eager to waste my time." He stopped and looked up at me.

I answered before he could ask.

"They must be Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's journals."

Suddenly everything seemed so much brighter.

"You can't. We aren't. Shippo," he said warningly.

He had to be joking.

"Of course we're going to read them!"

Oh this would be fun.

It didn't occur to me until later that I should be pissed that they had me transcribe their asinine blathering while they had probably already done it themselves.

**Author Notes: Well, the important thing is that I finally posted it. A tad later than I intended, but at least it's here. After this, I'll probably be back to posting chapters on Friday, this was somewhat of a fluke. But since my birthday is tomorrow, let's forgive and forget, shall we? Sort of in the way that I'm trying to forget that next week on Inuyasha all I have to look forward to is one long segment of Inuyasha/Kikyo…and since Kikyo now seems to be dead, it's kind of like all this plot progression they had achieved up 'til now is going to be thrown out the window…I'm really curious as to what point they might be trying to prove by going backwards in the timeline. Anyway, I've finally responded to all the reviews (well, the signed ones anyway) for the final chapter of Nothing Emphasized. And while is this a less than subtle ploy in hope that everyone who read that story will read this one, clearly everyone is now feeling inspired to view this story. Right?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: And no, I still have not magically become Rumiko Takahashi. **_

"_All the juicy secrets," Tensaiga cackled._

"_Which part of not reading them was difficult for you? Or was it the putting them back part you had trouble with?" _

"_Command words confuse me."_

"_I've noticed."_

"_So I'll start."_

"_I figured," Tetsaiga sighed._

"_Here I go!"_

"…_get on with it."_

"_Getting on!"_

"…_apparently not."_

"_I'm working up the motivation," Tensaiga defended himself._

"_Whatever. I'm leaving."_

"_Nooooooo!_ _Don't leave meeeeee! I promise I'll start!"_

"_I want you to give them back," Tetsaiga snapped._

"_If you leave I'll kill you."_

"_Violent much?"_

"_Wanna try me?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Then I suggest you stay put."_

**Chapter 1: A Mistake to Never Know**

I wasn't one for wandering around aimlessly. It served no purpose and I was no foolish human, eager to waste my time. But I also understood that to stay in Western Castle day in and day out would appear weak.

I was not weak.

And seeing things was also something below a demon of my stature. Thus, after seeing what appeared to be a figure of a young mortal girl directing an army of mutant marshmallows in an attempt to capture and kill a green toad like demon, I felt it best that I get away from the castle.

It was less fun than I had previously thought to watch paint chip off the walls.

Mortals became bored.

Petty humans with small attention spans needed to occupy themselves with such things.

I did not get bored.

But I did get…restless.

It had been two years since I'd had a real fight with any worthy opponent.

Inside the castle I had forgotten there were so many trees.

An entire forest of them.

Some of those would have to be cut down later.

I didn't like the sun, either. But somehow I thought my chances of getting rid of that as well would be somewhat slimmer.

Damn distance issues.

There was no one else around. Not even a stray demon or rabid beast. And yes, I was talking about two different things.

Still, it was better. Less enclosed, less groveling servants deeply wanting to cater to my each and every whim, a happy little smile planted on ever last face as behind my back half of them plotted murder.

I was not my father.

I was not a disgrace.

A great deal of the so called servants had problems accepting that.

Perhaps two years had been too long to go without seeing the sun.

I didn't remember it hurting my eyes as much before.

Not that with all the trees in the way, there was much sun to see.

But this fresh air. It was vastly superior to the age old, dust infected, possible air-borne poison carrying air inside.

What had I been doing all this time?

Suddenly, out here, it seemed less apparent why I had stayed away from here so long.

It wasn't fear.

I wasn't afraid of anything.

But I was curious, now. What had I been thinking?

That tree there looked as tree like as the rest of those surrounding it. It seemed a fair place to stop and contemplate things for a moment.

Then Tensaiga shook.

And then before I could begin to wonder what that could mean, a ball of red flung itself at me.

A curious occurrence in this uninhabited forest.

"Get off me, wretch," I commanded.

Unexpected or not, this was my forest and I, Sesshomaru, commanded respect.

Especially in what was mine.

The ball whimpered.

I frowned. Who did it think it was to disobey me?

"Get off," I repeated, more firmly this time.

It clung to my leg tighter.

A familiar wetness seeped through the cloth.

Even better. The ball was bleeding all over me.

"Which part of get off was difficult for you to comprehend?" I snapped irritably.

Then I noticed something.

"Ah. You're a half breed, are you? That explains things…"

An amazingly clingy half breed.

It was disgusting.

And it was still whimpering.

"There you are," a horrible rasping voice called from in the tree.

Even as far as demons went, it looked stupid. And hungry.

Apparently the forest was somewhat less empty than it had seemed.

"Get out of here," I warned it.

Surprisingly, it didn't listen.

And then the half breed looked up.

Some days were best when over.

Rather liked some demons.

At least it died quickly.

"Would you stop whimpering? You're not that badly injured."

My half brother seemed incapable of coherently voicing a thought. But completely capable of jumping onto my arm.

He planned on moving up in life, did he?

I hissed quietly.

How had such a weak demon managed to wound me at all?

With a sigh, I put my other arm around the half breed, forcing him to look up at me.

"What is it you want?" he couldn't have just happened to come here. Not by accident.

A pause, then-

"Home."

**Authors Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sorry the chapter is so short and that it's posted on Saturday (really early Saturday…oh I miss sleeping…), but this week has been kind of crazy and I'm off to Anime Boston today, so I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped. Thing should get longer and more on schedule again in a couple weeks when school gets out. But to tide me over 'til then, might I say how much you all deeply want to review. Really. You do.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: And no, I still have not magically become Rumiko Takahashi. And no, I don't own any of the one liners from any and all songs Tensaiga may randomly sing.**_

"_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout," Tensaiga sang._

"…_have you been sniffing white out again?"_

"_Nail polish remover, actually," Tensaiga corrected cheerfully._

"_Great."_

"_Girl you're my angel, you're my darling angel," Tensaiga switched tunes._

"_I'm sorry; did I grow breasts and not notice?" _

"_I've been cheating on you," Tensaiga said solemnly._

"_And her name is?" Tetsaiga inquired disinterestedly._

"_Betty Lou Hoo."_

"_Right._ _Well tell me how that relationship works out."_

"_I feel you should care more. I could be leaving you!" Tensaiga whined._

"_Whatever you say, Mr. Hoo," Tetsaiga said dryly._

"_Can I say whatever I want then?" Tensaiga asked eagerly._

"_No."_

"_But you just said-"_

"_Nothing._ _I said nothing. You're hearing things again," Tetsaiga insisted. _

"_I am not! They said that the medicine should be working by now!" Tensaiga argued._

"_Whatever, I'm going to bed."_

"_No! You must read something out of Inuyasha's journal now!"_

"_No, I really don't," Tetsaiga corrected._

"_But I can't do as good an Inuyasha impression as you!"_

"_And while we're all depressed by this fact immensely, we might get over it," Tetsaiga said, rolling his eyes._

"_I won't!"_

"_And yet, we don't care."_

"_Who's we? I thought you were getting help for those voices of yours," Tensaiga commented._

"_The royal we, stupid."_

"_You're not royal."_

"…_I'm going to bed."_

"_Then I'll sit and read you a story to help you sleep," Tensaiga said brightly._

"_Reading_ _Inuyasha's journal in a bad imitation voice is _not _a bedtime story."_

"_It is if I say it is," Tensaiga said stubbornly._

"_I'll be wearing earplugs," Tetsaiga warned._

"_Then I'll simply have to jump on you to get the Morse code across."_

"_So why is it that the idea of my sleeping upsets you so?" Tetsaiga inquired._

"…_I don't like being alone."_

"_Then come to bed with me," Tetsaiga said, exasperated._

"_But I wanna read the journals!"_

"_Good night."_

"_Fine._ _I'll go read them by myself."_

"_Fine by me."_

"…"

"…"

"_Wait up!"_

"_Pathetic."_

"_Shut up. I still intend to read you a bedtime story."_

"_I'd like to see you try." _

So stupid. "Write a journal to practice your penmanship," mom says. I ain't got nothin' to write about.

This is so stupid.

Write about your feelings, she says. Do I look like a touchy feeling girl to her? Do I look like I wanna prance around in the flowers blabbing about how sad I felt when I couldn't get that dress I wanted!

Oh yeah, I've heard those stupid girls from the village talking.

This is stupid. I don't see the point. My penmanship's fine. 'Sides, it ain't like I'm gonna need it in life anyway.

This is boring. I wanna go outside'n play.

'Cept, of course, mom would yell at me. She thinks this is important.

I dunno why.

Write about your memories, she says.

Why would I wanna do that? I don't even like remembering them in my head? Why would I want to leave them lying 'round for everyone else to read?

But I'm thinking that 'less I write something, I'm gonna be sitting here 'til I die. Mom seemed to be serious about that.

Fine then.

Might as well start from the beginning I 'spose.

Well, not the beginning. I don't remember when I was born.

But I 'spect that was sort of a given.

Who knows? Whoever's reading this could be really stupid.

Like this whole journal assignment.

Not like me. I'm a smart. Which means not stupid.

**Chapter 2: But a Pain to Consider**

Don't really remember why, but I wandered away from the village. I think I was being teased.

Not that I'm bothered by being teased, or nothin'.

I'm not weak like that.

Anyway, all I know is that I left the village and went into the woods. And I saw a couple of flowers and I stopped- not that I pick flowers a lot. Really. Just sometimes for my mom. 'Cause she's nice and everything.

So I stopped to get the flowers for mom and I felt something wet on my head and I looked up and there was a disgusting spider demon thing right above me in the tree.

For a moment it almost reminded me of a dream I'd had of a toad demon being dragged across a bed of nails and then poured peanut butter over to attract the rabid squirrels nearby by a little girl.

Now I didn't scream or nothin' 'cause I'm not a scared girl.

I woulda fought it. But see, I remembered mom telling me not to fight 'cause it wasn't good manners or somethin' like that, so I tried to leave.

And then the nasty demon dropped out of the tree.

I didn't scream.

It only hurt a little.

I'm not weak.

But I didn't wanna kill it, 'cause other than its bad habit of attacking me it seemed like a nice demon, and I had better thing to do.

So I left.

I didn't run away.

'Cause I wasn't scared.

So why would I run?

But even though I left the demon really wanted to, well, kill me. Maybe eat me. I don't really know.

But it kinda followed me.

So I kind of left faster.

And as I left faster after a little while, I started to notice that I might not have…known where I was.

Not that I was lost.

I didn't get lost.

And since I wasn't running how could I get lost anyway? Right?

And then I saw something ahead of me, and that stupid demon was getting kind of close, and I really didn't want to get eaten-

Not that I was worried-

But since I liked my head where it was and I think all that blood loss was makin' my head kind of woozy, I jumped forward to whatever was in front of me.

Which wasn't stupid at all. Because there was no chance that it was something else that wanted to kill me too, obviously.

"Get off, wretch," the thing commanded. It didn't really sound like it wanted to eat me.

I considered that a plus.

And I was comfortable.

"Get off," it said a little bit louder.

My bet was on personal space issues.

Didn't really care. I wasn't gonna move.

"Which part of get off was difficult for you to comprehend?" it snapped at me.

Since it sounded less like it wanted to kick my head off my shoulders and more like it wasn't sure what to make of me, I felt fine relaxing a little.

"Ah. You're a half-breed. That explains some things…"

Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me.

Not that I'm childish or anything.

"There you are," the nasty demon called out.

So it could climb in straight line.

More than I figured it could.

"Get out of here," the new thing warned the nasty demon.

Did he wanna…did he wanna help me?

So I looked up at him.

And he looked a bit like me.

I remembered mom telling me something about having an older brother. I never though I'd find him, though.

Not that I was lookin' for me or nothin'.

I didn't care.

But then he killed the nasty demon.

That wasn't very nice.

But…better it than me.

And he did it so fast.

My brother was cool.

"Would you stop whimpering? You're not that badly injured."

I wasn't whimpering.

I didn't whimper.

But the nasty demon's head was right over there.

It was kind a gross.

So I jumped up onto my brother's arm.

He was hurt a little bit, too. It had been a nasty demon. Served it right.

"What is it you want?" brother asked me, putting his other arm around me like mom did sometimes.

I…

I kinda wanted…

"Home."

He looked confused.

I think I liked him.

"I don't know where you live," he told me.

He was a bit silly.

Mom always said I had another home where my brother lived. My dad's place.

Not that I had thought 'bout it.

Ah well…I was sleepy. He could figure it out…

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews, they're greatly appreciated! –yawns- So tired…so much rain…so much heat…But less than two weeks of school and then I can be past finals and back to writing more fanfiction. Again, I apologize about the length. So, what do you guys think of little Inuyasha? He's about five or six while he's writing this journal- as opposed to Sesshomaru's who's journals are written more or less the day things occur. And for anyone who didn't quite catch it in the Tensaiga/Tetsaiga bit, Betty Lou Hoo- think **How the Grinch Stole Christmas**. Those Hoos. Anyway, I had a great time at Anime Boston (not that I'm betting any of you actually care, but still. I did get Ed's voice's autograph- I'm not even going to try and spell his last name…- and so I felt I should mention it). And I talk about wanting to see Inuyasha next week, but I don't remember the previews. Ah well. So, now you'll review right? Even if it's just to tell me to stop rambling so much in the authors notes. **

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Yep, it's their diaries, since I still wanted to have Shippo do the prologue and epilogue and I'd already killed them off, so it was the only way that would work. And of course, torturing Jaken never grows old….I hope. –grins- I suppose we'll have to see what people are saying about it by the end of this story.

**Blahsblah2001: **I kind of had baby Inu from movie three in mind when I was writing it. He was an adorable baby (or at least I thought). Thanks for pointing out that POV problem, though, I'll try to keep things straight harder. Hopefully it was easier to tell who was talking this chapter.

**Some people jump on their bed and collapse them. Some peoples' beds collapse and then they drop them on their fingers. Those people should keep a few ice packs in the house.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: And no, I still have not magically become Rumiko Takahashi. And no, I don't own any of the one liners from any and all songs Tensaiga may randomly sing.**_

"_Hey, look! A green leaf!" Tensaiga shouted._

"_And since we live in a forest that shocks you in what way?"_

"…_isn't it fall?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh. Never mind then. Look- a bush!"_

"_Get off my bed."_

"_No! Not until I read you yet another bedtime story," Tensaiga said solemnly. _

"_All right, how much money do you want?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_How much do I have to pay you to shut up?" Tetsaiga snapped._

"_I don't want any money- I just want your love!" Tensaiga protested._

"_$500 enough?"_

"_I said I don't want-"_

"_$1000 is my final offer."_

"_Sold to the handsome gentleman attempting to go to sleep."_

"_Now take you money like a good little lunatic and go amuse yourself."_

"_Okay," Tensaiga chirped, bouncing off._

"_Finally some piece and quiet," Tetsaiga sighed happily._

"_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto!"_

"_WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SINGING SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Tetsaiga roared._

"_But I'm bored!" Tensaiga wailed up the stairs._

"_Oh please let him die," Tetsaiga begged, shoving his pillow over his head._

"_Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo!"_

"_Why me?"_ _Tetsaiga moaned._

**Chapter 3: And to Try Something New**

I, Sesshomaru, did not look fondly upon my so called childhood. There were no memories I cherished, no happy stories I told to people I met. I was heir to a demon kingdom.

Different rules applied than to petty human children.

I did recall once when I was very young my father took me out of the castle and brought me to this lake for no apparent reason.

At least no apparent reason until he began to speak.

"I'm sorry, son," he said, looking down at me. "It was my fault that your mother left."

I simply stood there, not really understanding what he was saying.

"But I want you to know that I'll never leave you."

Then I was simply amazed that he had taken the time to see me, in my young mind it seemed as though he was always gone.

Now I couldn't remember my mother at all. Quite frankly it didn't bother me in the least.

But now I could also chalk up liar as another of my father's wonderful qualities.

This half breed was the ultimate expression of my father's disgrace. I hated him for what he stood for. I hated him for being the last thing my father was thinking about.

I hated the idea of him.

Yet I didn't actually hate him.

I'd never understood what worry was. I'd heard the servants talking about it, how they were worried that the master would not return.

I had never taken the time to care one way or another and couldn't pity them when their fear came to pass.

But when the half breed seemed to pass out in my arms, I felt a curious sensation inside. And I wondered: was this what worry felt like?

"Half breed," I snapped. "Half breed wake up."

Nothing happened.

I shook him.

He just shifted positions a little.

The feeling inside seemed to grow stronger.

It was…unpleasant.

I was beginning to see why the servants had always looked so distressed when blathering about how they were worried.

"Half breed," I said once more, not holding much hope that it would rouse him.

I was right.

So I stood there in the forest for a moment, holding and unconscious half demon in my arms, still bleeding sluggishly, and feeling almost sick to my stomach.

And while the green toad demon flashed in the corner of my eye, a glass bowl over his head, filled with what seemed to be flesh eating fish and that little girl stood there laughing, I made the decision to return to the castle.

Once delusions began following you everywhere, there really was no hope.

It seemed to take much less time to return to the castle than it had been leaving it.

And all of a sudden birds were chirping in the trees, insects flying and making annoying buzzing noises, a variety of other animals venturing out, finding food, lodging, and I resolved to come back and exterminate them all.

It was my forest and no creatures were going to defile it.

Still I wondered how I had missed them the first time. It wasn't as though they were exceptionally quiet.

It was most unsettling to ponder.

There was a pack of servants waiting for me at the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" they cried, pretending as though each and every one of them had no thought in their minds than my well being.

I wouldn't have been surprised if they all held a vial of poison, or a dagger.

But there wasn't time to deal with them properly. They, too, would have to be punished later.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked, shoving the half breed at one of the women.

"Who is this, milord?" the woman asked politely.

"None of your concern," I growled. "Now tell me what is wrong with him."

She, especially, would have to be taken care of.

It seemed I had been too lax in my discipline of this pathetic lot.

That would soon change.

But I had to focus.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru," the woman said hesitantly.

Good. Perhaps she was beginning to realize her position.

"It would seem to me, besides his rather obvious wounds that need to be bound, he's simply asleep."

Asleep?

"Are you sure?" I demanded. If she was lying…

"Yes, milord," she said humbly.

Asleep. He was just asleep.

"Give him back," I commanded.

She was not worthy to hold him any longer.

"But milord," the woman protested foolishly. "Allow me to tend to his cuts."

"I will take care of him," I hissed icily. "And you will hand him back over to me."

She winced at my tone, and the rest of the servants flinched as well. I could smell the fear rolling of them in waves.

And in a matter of seconds I found the little half demon back in my arms again.

He stretched his arms a little bit and then clutched to my top.

"Aw," one of the servants spouted off disgustingly.

I glared.

She backed away slightly.

"None of you are to mention that he is here," I instructed.

"But, milord we don't know who he is!" one of the men protested.

"And it will stay that way," I hissed, entering into the castle.

There were wounds to tend to. Both mine and his.

But mine would not heal so quickly as his.

I only hope we had the time together.

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! And yes, I apologize (once again) for the length. But this time I even get to seriously apologize for posting it up late. BUT- this time I even have an excuse. Please, try not to seem too shocked. I was studying for my finals- am still studying for my finals- which I'm in the middle of. I know, I was shocked myself. –sighs- Finals really aren't fair to us with memory spans of a goldfish. …what was I talking about? –grins- Anyway, I don't know about any of you, but I felt rather cheated this week with Inuyasha. We saw Rin and Jaken, we saw Kagura with Rin and Jaken, we may even have to deal with Kikyo again, but no Sesshomaru. Disappointing. So, with a heavy heart, I go off to study history with every intention of not ruining my fourth quarter average anymore than I already have. So please, take pity and review!**

**Blahsblah2001: **Hopefully this Sesshomaru chapter was better, too. But on the bright side, at least people seemed to be leaning toward the idea that Inuyasha was cute and I was not illiterate. The short review was fine, believe me I understand stupid computers.

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **-grins- Who knows? I may decide to spill their deep darks secrets, like the time Sesshomaru got his hair stuck in a beehive…we'll see how things go. Well, they're dead but their story definitely lives on…let's just hope it evolve into a worthwhile plot, shall we?

**People who say you're watching T.V. are simply the people who aren't watching enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: And no, I still have not magically become Rumiko Takahashi. And no, I don't own any of the one liners from any and all songs Tensaiga may randomly sing.**_

"_Let's play a game!" Tensaiga suggested enthusiastically. _

"_I think I've made my opinion of playing games quite clear," Tetsaiga replied._

"_But-"_

"_No."_

"_But-"_

"_No."_

"_But-"_

"_Not in this lifetime," Tetsaiga snapped._

"_Then how about in the next?"_

"_Hopefully I won't know you in it."_

"_Hah! True love conquers all, so I'll always find you!" Tensaiga announced triumphantly. _

"_God save me," Tetsaiga mumbled._

"_From what?_ _The best thing that's ever happened to you?"_

"_I didn't ask him to save me from this pillow."_

"_Now you're just being nasty."_

"_And we all applaud your ability to grasp the obvious. Now go away."_

"_But last time I did I got bored," Tensaiga whined._

"_I still don't care. Drill a hole in your head. That should amuse us both," Tetsaiga growled._

"_I don't understand why you're so tired; we're in the prime of our life!"_

"_I think you're confused."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My point exactly._ _Now get lost, I'm not listening to you anymore."_

"_But I wanna do something!"_

"…"

"_Come on, just one little game!"_

"…"

"_One little entry!"_

"…"

"_STOP IGNORING ME, GODDAMN YOU!" Tensaiga roared._

"_Mhm…peace and quiet," Tetsaiga murmured in his sleep._

"_I hate you!" Tensaiga cried._

"…"

"_Fine, I'll just read the entry to you anyway!"_

"…"

"_WAKE UP!"_

**Chapter 4: And of All the Adventures to Come**

I don't like stupid girls. They're really noisy. Mom says that'll change…I don't believe her.

"Watcha writing, 'Yasha?" they ask. None of their business.

This is still stupid. Those nasty girls would like it.

That makes it worse.

'Cept when mom saw me writing she smiled at me, 'n I s'pose things could be worse. Least I'm not doin' math right now. That's the worst.

Not 'cause it's hard or nothing.

I'm not stupid. It's just that it's even more boring than this whole journal writing thing.

Anyways, where was I?

Oh, right.

So I fell asleep- not 'cause I was a baby and I got tired out easy or nothing. More like 'cause…'cause….'cause I knew that the way to the castle was a secret and I couldn't see it.

Yeah, that's it.

So next thing I know I was wakin' up in this huge bed and my big brother was standing next to it, lookin' down at me. And I wasn't that happy or nothing, 'cause it didn't matter to me whether he cared or not.

'Course then there was this voice in my head- not that I'm crazy or nothing- that kept saying that he didn't care and he'd only stayed to figure out how to get rid of me.

But I didn't listen to that voice very much. It really wasn't very nice. And mom always said to expect the best out of people 'cause it's better to be disappointed than to disappoint someone with your lack of trust.

And even if I wasn't sure what that meant, it sounded important. So I figured someday it'd come in handy to know it, and for some reason I heard mom sayin' it as my big brother looked down at me.

It was kinda quiet for a while, him lookin' down at me, me lookin' up at him. 'N I was about to ask him somethin' when he spoke up.

"Why are you here, half breed?"

It must be a trick question.

I was here 'cause he brought me here.

So he knew the answer to his own question.

So I didn't say anything.

"What are you planning?"

I didn't get that one at all.

My stomach growled a little bit. Maybe he meant he wanted to know if I planned on askin' for food?

But that didn't sound right.

So I kept quiet again.

He sighed and looked at me kinda funny.

"Half breed, what's your name?"

Ooh! That one I could do.

"Inuyasha, big brother," I said proudly. I liked my name. Mom said that dad picked it out for me 'fore he died.

So even when all those people in town said that he didn't love me, 'n that was why mom and I were alone, I knew they were wrong.

After all, you don't name something you hate, right?

"My name is Sesshomaru," big brother told me.

"I know that," I said happily.

He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"How?"

I wasn't sure what the point was to these stupid questions.

"My mom told me," I answered, I mean, shouldn't that be obvious?

"Of course," he murmured, lookin' kind of sad. It wasn't right for big brother to look sad. Maybe he was hungry too!

So I 'cided to ask 'bout dinner.

"Big brother-"

"My name is Sesshomaru," he said again.

"I know that," I said again. Maybe he thought I hadn't heard him the first time?

He sighed.

That seemed like something he would do a lot.

"If you know that, then start using it."

"Ok, big brother," I agreed immediately. Though I wasn't so sure what I agreed to…

Um, not 'cause I was slow or nothing, he just didn't speak very clearly.

It got quiet again.

I began pickin' at the bandage on my arm…not out of nerves, 'course.

I don't get nervous.

"Stop that, it'll come undone," big brother said finally.

I stopped.

Hang on- when'd I get bandages?

"Um," I started to say.

"I treated your wound while you were sleeping," big brother answered 'fore I finished.

That made me happy inside. See, I wanted to tell the nasty villagers, my brother loves me too. We've got a connection.

I'm not just a despicable half breed.

My stomach growled again, a little louder this time.

I wondered how long I'd been asleep. I mean, 'fore I wandered into the forest I'd just had lunch.

Maybe all the running…um, not that I'd been running, just moving quickly in another direction…had made me hungry.

"Inuyasha, are you…hungry?' big brother seemed to have a hard time asking.

I smiled at him for tryin'.

"Yep," I said, nodding.

"You probably shouldn't move around too much yet," big brother said. It was kinda like he was thinkin' out loud more than anythin'.

He sighed again.

"Don't move. I'll got get you something."

He was gonna...get me food? Even my mom made me get up 'n get it.

She said I'd get lazy otherwise.

But...he even used my name.

For some reason that made me happier than anythin' else.

But since he was gone, now was the time to check this place out.

Inuyasha- professional explorer!

**Author's Notes: As always, thank you all for your reviews! Let's consider this the last week my chapter should be this short. Next week it should be longer, and maybe even posted sooner (but let's not make guarantees…). So hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter enough to be tided over 'til next week when we hope to see the emergence of a plot line…but again, let's not hold ourselves to any promises…But let's look on the positive side, Kikyo isn't dead…wait, I said positive side. Nope, I've got nothing. –grins- For anyone else who saw this week's episode: I don't know about you, but personally if I was Kagome it'd seem in her best interests to just let Kikyo die, doesn't it? I mean really, it's about time the poor woman was left to rest in peace. But I doubt that's what'll happen. Ah well, even with this grim prediction for next week, you still want to review. Right?**

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Thanks! –grimaces- Abi…her voice annoys me…and her birds. Fly, my pretties, fly! The poor thing, ever since she lost out on the role of Wicked Witch of the West she's been bitter…Let's hope. But the appearance of Sesshomaru is not looking like something that's going to be coming soon. –grumbles- stupid animators…lost sight of what's actually important in the series…we don't even seen Naraku very much either…But hey, school's finally out! –cheers- Hope you have a nice summer too!

**Everything could be the next big phenomenon. It's just that most won't.**


End file.
